


Pain

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the 6th of April 2015 episode, Aaron's pain over Chrissie coming home after him and Robert have spent the week in Robert's bed. Aaron deals with the pain the best way he knows how at the moment, running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Another Robron one shot, did my best with it I like it hope all of you will too x

"I was just gonna bring these up." Aaron said as Robert walked into the kitchen buttoning his shirt up, Aaron had a pot of tea ready for Robert and a cup of coffee for himself. He opened the fridge to get the milk out and was shocked to see the fridge was now stocked with food.

"Wow." Aaron said as he closed the fridge, putting the milk on the kitchen side.

"Yeah I went while you were on your run." Robert said with a smile as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"You cooking us something decent later then?" Aaron asked with the biggest grin on his face, this week has been pure bliss he'd had Robert all to himself, they'd been a normal couple for a whole week and it was the most amazing thing in the world. But nothing lasts forever and Aaron's smile soon fell when he noticed the expression on Robert's face.

"Chrissie's coming home, tomorrow. She texted this morning." Robert said and Aaron felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He knew this week wasn't gonna last forever but it still didn't stop it hurting when it had all coming crashing to an end.

"And you didn't think to mention it!"  Aaron snapped at him Robert sighed.

"Come on Aaron, we knew this was only gonna be for a few days." Robert said going to touch Aaron'a arm which he pulled away

"Don't!"

"Come on don't ruin things!" Robert said with a sigh and Aaron could feel the anger and the hurt bubbling up inside of him.

"We just spent the week in your bed! And now your just gonna go back to playing the loving husband, yeah I'm the one ruining thing!" Aaron spat at him before pushing past him and making his way out of the front door slamming it behind him. He climbed into his car and made the drive home he could feel tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them spill over.

"How stupid are you, of course he's gonna go back to playing the loving husband! You're nothing more than a dirty little secret." His mind screamed at him he just shrugged it off and parked the car outside of the pub. He got out slamming the door behind him, he put his key in the door and let himself into the back of the pub before making his way upstairs to get dressed into his running gear, yeah he'd gone running this morning with his mum and his body was aching but he needed to run, he need to push his body to the extreme, he needed to feel a different kind of pain instead of the one he constantly felt nowadays in his heart because of Robert. He pushed the final bottle of water into his backpack and threw it on his shoulders before making his way past his mum who grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? We did miles this morning!" Chas said her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah at grandma's pace!" Aaron spat at her pulling his arm free and making his way out of the pub before she could say anymore.  As soon as he's out of the pub he takes off running towards the woods, his body starts to ache but he pushes past it cause he needs the pain.

"He'll never be yours so why are you wasting your time?" The voice in his head asks he ignores it and keeps running his whole body is hurting it just wants to stop and collapse into a heap but he won't let it cause he's not done yet "You punish yourself cause you deserve it don't you? You deserve to hurt for Katie, for loving Robert! You deserve to suffer cause your nothing more than a waste of space. He doesn't want you.. He's using you. He'll never leave his wife and I mean why would he just look at you?" Aaron comes to a stop and screams as loud as he can.. He's screaming at nothing cause nothing and no-one is there or maybe he's screaming at the voice in his head to be quiet cause he can't bare hearing what it has to say cause his heart tells him it's wrong that Robert does love him and he's good enough but his mind always wins out in the end he'll never be anything more than a dirty and pathetic little secret.

"Save yourself the heartache and walk away." The voice in his head whispers and this time he does answer the voice and he does allow a few tears to escape.

"I can't." He chocks out before he takes off running again, pushing through the tiredness and the overwhelming urge he's getting to just collapse cause his body really can't take much more of this. But then neither can his heart, his heart can't take much more of loving Robert and only being a dirty little secret, the pain he feels inside of his heart will never be matched by anything else ever cause heartbreak is a more powerful pain that people realize.


End file.
